


I Adore You

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, cumslut!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Phil adores his baby boy Dan.





	I Adore You

It was a late night. Dan and Phil were on their way home from a fancy dinner meal with some friends, sat side by side in the back of a taxi. Their hands were firmly clasped and Dan's head lay on Phil's shoulder as he looked at all of London's lights.

"You know, I've never gotten over how beautiful this city is," Phil noted, looking out the window. "We've been here how long, and I'm still not over it," He smiles and looks down at Dan, who remains looking out at the street as they continue their journey home.

"Yeah, me too. All the lights, they're very pretty," Dan says, closing his eyes and burying himself more into Phil's neck. "Just like something else I know." He inhales deeply, sleepily breathing in Phil's intoxicating scent. Phil chuckles down at him, holding him closer.

"I think you're the pretty one, Dan," Phil whispers. Dan sets his hand on Phil's thigh innocently.

"Whatever, Philly. I'm not the one with sparkling blue eyes. Besides," he picks his head up from Phil's shoulder and kisses him chastely. "I think we're both pretty." He sets his head back on Phil's shoulder and squeezes his thigh. This time, maybe not so innocently.

Phil gasps at the sensation. Dan attempts to muffle his giggles and apologize, but Phil hears him. "You're so naughty Dan, doing things like that in a taxi," he whispers so that Dan is the only one who can hear. He now places his hand on Dan's inner thigh. "Very, very naughty, baby. What am I going to do with you?" He smirks. Dan gasps when he figures out what Phil is intending. He quickly picks his head up and looks at Phil to confirm. The smirk and the way Phil rubs his thigh is answer enough.

"Oh I don't know, I think I need to be taught a lesson," he pauses. "Daddy."

"We're here," the cabbie calls unexpectedly, and Dan is thankful because the thought of Phil going down on him has him shaking with excitement. Phil gets out his wallet and passes the driver the fare. Phil and Dan both exit and make their way into the building. Once they make it into the flat, they take off their shoes. Dan grabs Phil's hands and leads him through the bedroom door with a smirk on his face.

"You know what, Dan?" Phil says, "I don't think I'm going to teach you a lesson." He steps closer to Dan, who takes a step back.

"Well, what are you gonna do, Daddy?" The name drips from his lips and it's already getting the both of them hot and bothered.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby." He backs Dan up to the wall. "You've got nowhere else to go. I'm gonna make you writhe in the sheets, make you claw at my back, begging me to touch you, to let you cum. I'm gonna fuck. You. Out," he tantalizes. Phil steps closer to Dan so that the man is completely flush against him and the wall.

"Fuck, that sounds so hot," Dan breathes, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. Phil takes this opportunity to start teasing. He ducks his head down and takes some of Dan's skin between his teeth, biting it to leave little red marks. He releases and gets set to doing the same all over Dan's neck, while Dan gasps and moans at the amazing feeling of the sting. One side, then the other, his Adam's apple, his jaw. Every part that's exposed.

"Too many clothes," Phil breathes against Dan's neck, spreading shivers and goosebumps all down his body. He takes Dan's blazer off and lets it drop to the floor, still nipping and kissing Dan's neck, making the latter crazy with want. He undoes the bow tie around his neck and lets that drop, too. Phil starts to unbutton Dan's shirt, kissing down the smooth, newly revealed skin. 

"Fuck, Phil, please." Dan groans, already sick of the teasing.

"Let me love you, baby. I want to feel you, every part," Phil says, untucking his shirt from his black skinny jeans and sliding the clothing off his shoulders. "I love you, so much baby." He undoes the button to Dan's jeans, slowly sliding them down his beautiful thighs. Once they're down to his knees, he directs Dan to step out of them, which he does without hesitation. He slowly picks up each of Dan's feet and slides his socks off, kissing up from his ankles. He stops just at Dan's waist, hooking his fingers in Dan's boxers and looking up at him. Dan stares at the beautiful boy on his knees in front of him. Saving that part for later, Phil starts kissing up Dan's stomach, leaving little marks as he pleases Dan. He stands and finally kisses Dan on the lips. Slowly licking them and tasting the sweetness of Dan.

"You taste so good, baby. You look so good. All these marks on you. So pretty, aren't you? My beautiful baby boy," he praises. Dan moans and bucks into Phil's thigh. He looks at Phil for approval. "Go ahead, baby, pleasure yourself. Daddy wants to see you." And with those words, Dan starts grinding into Phil's thigh, rubbing his completely hard, clothed cock into Phil's jean-clad leg. He moans out again and again, loving the feelings of pleasure coursing through him.

"Ah, Phil!" Dan chants as he pleasures himself. Sparks fly through his body, igniting every vain and making his body hot. His cheeks are pink and his chest is flushed. His body is covered in a thin sheet of sweat. "Oh my god, Phil!"

"Do you feel good, baby?" Phil whispers in his ear and kisses his neck. "Tell me how you feel, tell Daddy."

"I feel so hot! So good, you feel so good. I love this, love you." Dan moans out and pushes his hips harder into Phil's thigh as he tries to grab onto the wall. "Can I cum, Daddy? Please, let me cum! Daddy, I'm so close."

Phil pulls away, disconnecting his body from Dan's. He whines out and Phil shushes him. "It's okay baby, but not yet. You look so good. So pretty for me. Daddy wants to fuck you. Make you feel so good." He pulls Dan closer and kisses him, walking backward and leading him into the bedroom. Dan wraps his arms around Phil's neck and brings their bodies even closer.

"I want you so bad, Daddy. Want you to fuck me." Dan says against Phil's lips.

"Anything, my baby. I absolutely adore you." Phil says, breaking away from the kiss. "I want to see you stretch yourself for me, Dan." Dan nods eagerly and rushes to the drawer to get the lube.

He pushes his boxers down his hips and lets them fall to the ground before he sets himself in the middle of the bed on his back. Dan uncaps the bottle and gets some lube onto three of his fingers. He reaches his hand down between his legs, grazing his hard cock, and slowly enters one digit into his hole. He breathes out a low moan and pushes his finger in and out repeatedly. Then he adds a second digit. Scissoring them and twisting them to stretch him out.

Phil stands in the room, undressing himself as he watches Dan stretch his hole for him. It's unbelievably hot as Dan thrashes his head at his own pleasuring. That's Phil's favorite to see. When Dan makes himself feel so good in front of Phil, it makes him so hard, so horny, and he just adores the faces and loves to see what Dan does. The sounds he makes are so erotic--whether it's his fast, labored breathing or his high moans or his low and needy groans--they are all so fucking pretty and sexy.

When Dan has added his third and final finger, Phil has already undressed and remains watching Dan as he lazily strokes his cock to the sight. Dan reluctantly pulls his fingers out, knowing his daddy would be disappointed if he let himself cum, and opens his eyes to see Phil and he blushes at the hot sight in front of him. Phil crawls onto the bed and over Dan, kneeling in between Dan's thighs.

"You're so sexy, Dan. So good for me." He places his cock on Dan's hole. "I'm gonna make you feel so good. Like I always do, right baby?" Phil smirks as he pushes the tip of his cock in and Dan moans out at the feeling, squeezing the duvet underneath him in his hands. "Huh? I didn't hear that, baby." Phil pushes more into Dan, feeling him stretch around him. He moans low and huskily. "I think you feel so good around me. Your tight, little hole, so hot, Dan." He groans and buries his head into Dan's shoulder, pushing all the way into him.

Phil kisses Dan's shoulder and collarbones as he waits for Dan to get used to the stretch. When Dan has adjusted he moans out: "Please move, Daddy. I'm re-" He moans even louder as Phil pulls out all the way to the tip and pushes back in, copying his actions again and again.

Phil thrusts into Dan with speed, feeling his lubed up hole around his cock clench and unclench around him as Phil groans into Dan's ear. "You feel so good, baby." Phil says.

"H-Harder, Daddy!" Dan moans and Phil hits his prostate dead-on. Little shocks of white, hot pleasure cause Dan to jerk and move his hips back into Phil. "You feel so good Daddy, harder!" Dan cried. Phil was making him feel so good. Pleasure coursed through his veins as Phil kissed his neck and anything that was in reach. Dan rocked back into him, meeting him with every thrust. It felt so good, everything. The kisses, the sucking, Phil's warm skin on his, creating shocking sparks of the best pleasure and heating his own skin up, the hot cock thrusting in and out of him, hitting his prostate every time. Such euphoria ran from Phil into Dan.

They were both so hot. Warmth was pulling in their stomachs as they both chased their orgasms. The teasing, the hot words, the actions it was all too much for Dan. He came on his stomach with a final hit to his prostate. Phil kept thrusting, but Dan stopped him.

"Wanna taste you so bad, Daddy. Let me taste you?" He breathed and got up, pushing Phil back. Dan put his hands on Phil's hip and took Phil's cock into his mouth. Phil spread his thighs wider for Dan and put his hands in his hair as he moaned aloud. He looked down at Dan as he sucked and licked on Phil's cock. Dan looked up at Phil and winked, taking Phil all the way down his throat.

"Ah, Dan I'm gonna cum!" Phil said, not looking away from the amazing sight in front of him. Dan licked the underside of Phil's cock, trailing his tongue to the tip. He collected the precum and swallowed it, loving the bitter, salty taste it left in his mouth. He continued sucking on just the tip, pumping the rest with his hand, and Phil came in Dan's mouth. The hot, white substance made Dan moan and he came a second time onto the sheets under him. He released his cock and Phil's, bringing his hand up and licking his own cum from it. He moaned at the taste.

Phil looked at him, and if he a hadn't just cum he's sure he would have been instantly hard at the sight of Dan licking his own cum from his fingers.

"You are so fucking hot!" Phil says, getting on his knees and pulling Dan closer to him for a hot breathy kiss. Their lips mesh and their tongues collide. Their hands are all over the other's naked body, trying to get them closer. Dan has a hand on Phil's ass and the other in his hair, while Phil grips Dan's thighs and back. They fall onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips. When they're wrapped in each other, they pull away, breaking the hot kiss.

"That was really fucking great." Dan says, smiling and curling into Phil.

"Jeez, you're such a cumslut, Dan. But that was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Phil agrees.

"Oh yeah?" Dan giggles, biting his lip.

"Yeah, but Dan, as much as I'd really enjoy fucking you again. I'm really fucked out. And you biting your lip is like, really hot, so stop it." Phil chuckles, tapping Dan's lips.

"Anything, my baby. I absolutely adore you." Dan teases. Phil blushes and they both laugh.

"I really love you, Dan." Phil says, admiringly.

"Well, I just so happen to really love you, too," He pauses. "Daddy."

Phil groans, but holds Dan closer, and they look at each other adoringly, before curling up and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
